Lost and Found with You
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Midori and Youko take a much needed vacation.


**DISCLAIMER: **Mai HiME is Sunrise property and I'm toying with them once again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is myValentine's Day gift to my sweet Koi. Thank you for gracing my life with your presence and sharing with me all that you are. Read, review, and most of all, enjoy.

* * *

**Lost and Found with You**

As the rain lashed the window, the occupants of this room were lost in a content dream. Their naked forms pressed close, hearts beating nearly in synchronicity, with each tiny pellet of rain that lashed the glass just behind the head board. The wind cried out as it whipped between the neighboring buildings carrying not only the rain but the tears of lost love, of love returned, love in its many forms awaiting the embrace of the morning sun.

The two women had set out for a week-long vacation of open road, far from their responsibilities. The aimless journey had but one purpose, to have fun. Leaving behind the school for this vacation, Midori and Youko started out with care-free smiles, a camera, and nothing more than a few days clothing.

Each day they took turns behind the wheel, taking pictures and playing with the radio, or just reclining in the passenger seat, with the cool breeze from the open window caressing their faces. So far a beach and temple had been their first stops, but three days later it was anywhere to break the monotony of the road. When they had stopped in a small town to get some lunch, Midori asked if there were any places of interest in the area.

While enjoying a good hot meal and a few drinks, they overheard a young couple discussing their recent anniversary vacation at a nearby mountain hot spring. After congratulating the young couple, Midori asked for directions to the spring. Within half an hour they were back on the road, this time with a destination in mind.

It had started to rain softly as they reached the mountain side hot spring and spa. Even with the rain the spring was still open, though Midori and Youko opted for some of the spa's pampering treatments. They started off with a massage before heading for a warm, relaxing mud bath.

"Now we can say we had a perfect vacation," Midori said as she felt all of her muscles relaxing in the heated mud that surrounded them.

Youko's only reply was a quick smile before she placed the warm face cloth back over her eyes. Midori was about to say something else, but ended up pouting instead, as Youko gave her a firm shush. After enjoying a hot shower and a nap, Midori and Youko decided to join the dinner buffet instead of eating in their room.

Later that evening Youko watched as Midori joined the small crowd that had gathered for karaoke and a few drinks. Midori had been acting her age right up until the microphone hit her hand. Though Youko had at first wanted to climb under the table and disown Midori, she eventually loosened up and had a good time. Each time Midori took to the stage, Youko would laugh and join in the catcalls and whistles. Upon having one last drink, Youko leaned close and whispered in Midori's ear, giving her chills and a quirky smile. Midori was surprised by the fact that neither were drunk and now headed back to their room with thoughts of lust burning up the alcohol with wanton desire.

Upon reaching their room, Youko entered first and waited as Midori closed the door and locked it. Just as Midori turned to face her once more, Youko pinned Midori to the door and leaned close to her ear and whispered with a warm teasing breath, "NOW you can say we've had the perfect vacation."

Breaking the last restraints of civility, Youko lead Midori to the room's large bed and stripped not only their clothes but their inhibitions. For once, Youko wanted Midori without the alcohol as an excuse for their actions. This time there would be no games just two warm bodies wrapped in the comfort of each other's embrace and the sensual fulfilling touch.

In the wee morning hours, a sudden streak of lighting illuminated the sky and briefly lit up the room, stirring the slumbering red-head and her dark haired companion. There was an immediate thundering response as the bolt seemed to have struck nearby. Both women turned slightly towards one another and resettled as the room darkened once more. The red head leaned closer to her companion planting a soft kiss on her lips before leaning back to smile.

"So much for pleasant dreams," Midori said as she softly caressed a lock of hair from Youko's face.

"Go back to sleep…" Youko mumbled though most had been lost in the dimming quality of her voice.

"I will," Midori replied as she pulled Youko closer, "I'm just going to watch you for a while."

Whatever Youko answered with was lost completely to sleep, as it drew Youko back down into its depths. As another round of thunder and lightning cut through the night Midori watched Youko's face. What had been a look of contentment suddenly became as mischievous as that of a smitten schoolgirl.

Midori couldn't help but smile also as Youko's breaths reminded her of the earlier passions they shared. The very thought of running her hand across Youko's smooth skin gave Midori electric chills. Thought became action as Midori traced Youko's side down to the curve of her nicely rounded buttocks and then down into the small of her back.

An entreating sigh escaped Youko's lips as Midori pressed gently against her spine before slowly drawing her nails up the sleeping woman's back. The sigh became a moan as Midori edged away from Youko and drew a similar teasing trail down across her chest, stomach, and thighs.

Midori closed her eyes and willed herself to imprint every soft, smooth curve into sense memory. She was too exhausted to do anything more. Midori drifted back off to sleep with a contented smile and her body pressed firmly to Youko's.


End file.
